Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reduction in a self-inductance of a semiconductor device.
Description of the Background Art
Power modules such as IGBT modules and SiC modules have configurations in which a plurality of terminals (electrodes) are disposed such that total currents cancel each other out to be approximately zero. In such configuration, to reduce a self-inductance of a semiconductor device, the plurality of terminals are disposed close to each other with an insulating material therebetween and the close portions of the plurality of terminals are disposed in parallel (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-21107, for example),
However, the terminals for connection with external circuits need to be open to the outside from an insulating resin case, and the plurality of terminals need to be disposed at an interval to secure a creepage distance. Alternatively, irregularities are provided on an upper surface of the resin case to secure the creepage distance, thereby hardly reducing more than a fixed self-inductance of the semiconductor device.